tesmapperprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Murder of Processus Vitellius
Socucius Ergalla : Murdered? What a waste. Processus was a good man. I had been wondering why we hadn't heard from him in a few days. Still, these are dangerous times we live in, and these sorts of things will happen. Did you happen to find the tax money he'd collected? I hate to be so callous, but I do have a job to do? :: Response: Yes, I found 200 septims on his body. : You did? How odd that he was murdered but not robbed. Your honesty is appreciated, I can tell you that. I won't forget this, . In fact, if you're looking for some money for yourself, I'd like to see the murderer of Processus punished. Killing an Emperor's taxcollector is punishable by death. Find his murderer, bring him to justice, and the Census and Excise Office will pay you 500 septims. : I heard you had been asking around about his murder. I'm glad to see this matter brought to its completion. Here's your reward, . Good to see that there are still some citizens who understand their loyalty to our Emperor. :: Your journal has been updated. :: 500 Gold has been added to your inventory. Albecius Colollius, Darvame Hleran, Draren Thiralas, Eldafire, Elone, Erene Llenim, Fargoth, Fine-Mouth, Indrele Rathryon, Raflod the Braggart, Seyda Neen Guard, Tandram Andalen, Teleri Helvi, Teruise Girvayne, Tolvise Othralen, Vodunius Nuccius : Someone finally got him, huh? Well, it's no surprise, I suppose. No one likes a tax collector, especially one who flauts his wealth while taking our hard-earned cash. Only one who could stomach him at all was Thavere over in the lighthouse. The two of them spent some time together. Shame, really. She seemed like a nice woman. Foryn Gilnith : That fetcher? You're damn right I did him in, and a food thing, too. He was skimming a load of money from all of us honest people; overcharging us on our taxes and keeping the difference for himself. He was always flaunting his money around, showing off his new clothes and jewels. So, I killed the bastard, and left his body out there to rot, with all his ill-begotten gold still on him. :: Your journal has been updated. :: Response: I believe what you say. I'll say nothing tot he authorities. :: Response: Sorry, that is no excuse for murder, and your punishment has been decided. : You're one of them, huh? Come to kill me? Well, give it your best shot, Breton. I've no problem spilling more of the blood fo the Emperor's lackeys! Ganciele Douar, Sellus Gravius : We heard. He was a good man, and his murder should be avenged. Thavere Vedrano : Processus, murdered! No! Tell me it's not so. He was the gentlest man I've ever met. He and I had become so close in the past few months...I don't know what I will do without him. I've only seen him get angry once or twice; and never raised a hand to anyone. This is so sad. Category:Conversation